Dragons of the Kingdom
by WhatMidnightDragon
Summary: This is the tale of a dragon who's fate was sealed by the dragons a long time ago. He is a human and a dragon, a assassination tool at the king's disposal. That is until he is ordered to capture a young man named Eragon who has been evading him for too long and is now with the Varden. OCxSaphira? Well that depends my friends...
1. Prologue

_On the night that changed the world there was a gathering, a gathering of the dragons before the mad king came to kill them all. With them a dragon carried an egg, it shone a brilliant purple in the light of the moon with an unhatched male safely coiled up inside._

 _Their riders wept as the vault of souls was closed and their memories ceased to exist of the place. They looked at the egg, unblinking and without emotion as the thoughts were pulled from their minds and they were left only with glimpses and the memory that this egg and the other three remained. The Eldunari were shelved in great rows except for the ones hidden far below the surface._

 _The eggs were settled down in the bottom of a fiery pit with charcoal to keep them warm and the Eldunari that had sacrificed themselves to be enslaved by the king waited._

 _The following morning after the battle the mad king retrieved them, having the forsworn take them and place them in the riding bags._

 _All of the eggs he had elected to take himself, placing each one gingerly into his own riding bags._

 _Not long after he returned he called everyone in his whole city to come and touch the eggs, none of them succeeded though, except for a small child, his eyes a iridescent blue._

 _The second his palm rested upon the purple egg it shuttered once and then it rested still. The king waved him on impatiently as the egg didn't make any other moves to indicate that it had been triggered to make it hatch._

 _Soon afterwards he had the eggs sealed deep below the castle, where after being locked away in the darkness the purple egg rested, until one day its blue companion was stolen. The egg was angry and promptly rolled off the pedestal and began to roll up the steps and it slowly made its way into the throne room. It promptly exploded into a million tiny fragments, and instead of a dragon emerging a small human came out, his arms thin and two bumps appeared on his skin where his wings should have been attached. The rest of his body was similar, his arms and legs were strong but they were bent like a dragon and his arms were twice the length they should have been. This mishap was unnoticed by the king until the following morning when he noticed the purple skinned humanlike creature._

 _He was perplexed, then enraged when he found that one of his eggs had been stolen right under his very nose. And in the moment that he looked away the creature once again grew, this time more human. A minute later it was again a dragon, wings now erupting from its back. It was almost as if it was controlled by the day and night. By day it was a dragon, slowly able to comprehend the lessons that Galbatorix taught it. And by night it was a human, fully comprehensive of all the lessons._

 _Years passed, the king brought the dragon up as his assassin and the human as his son. The differences soon became more pronounced and the king fully understood what had happened to the dragon. It had split its personality when the boy touched it, the dragon was the aggressive victor and the human would have no memory of it._

 _Soon after the King began tutoring the child to have control of his shape, after years on the boy's twelfth birthday he was able to connect both personalities and the dragon and human became one._

 _A dragon who could become a human at will, both the same and both equally skilled in assassination, a tool that the king had at his disposal as the dragon was unstoppable and the boy was silent and looked timid._

 _And this my friends is the prologue on which our story is based._

* * *

 _ **Review if you think I should go with this story line, PM me ideas for chapters!**  
_


	2. Time to go

Dracul woke up and uncurled himself from his mattress stuffed with straw a few yards away from the massive black dragon he had learned not to wake up at this time of morning as he was awake a good hour before any of the servants in the castile.

The stone walls were covered with a smelly moss from the huge fogs that hung over the city during this time of year. He scratched at it for several minutes and quickly became determined to get all the moss off the wall. He didn't use magic as Shruikan would have smelled the magic and woken up, not only that but he would first have to change back into his weak, wimpy human form to cast any spells.

He sneezed as he managed to dislodge a particularly large bit of moss that then got stuck on his nose.

The creaking of a door alerted him that someone else was awake in the castile. He soon noticed his father with a key who quickly opened the door to a storage closet with his eldunari, his ancestors souls who he had been told lost their mind when the riders turned against the king.

He rumbled as fire was called into his throat, he quietly baked the stones, searing all the moss until none was left.

Soon his father discovered he was awake. "Morning father." He piped as Galbatorix passed his room.

The king stopped and glanced inside, he gave him a quick smile and nodded.

Dracul allowed his body to change into his naked human form as he knew his father was more keen on seeing the boy in the morning.

He didn't enjoy the feeling of being inside a human's body, it was tight and his brain was the most painful part of the transformation, leaving him feeling dull and innocent when it was over because he had no scales to show and no visible physical strength.

He knew that his father wanted it this way. People he had been sent to kill were always kind to a small child bawling his eyes out, but when he changed and left a dead body none believed that a child who had been the only one in the room could have done such a thing. And so he went undetected.

He carefully put on his robes of stiff wool and tromped down the stairs into the banquet hall. Smells wafted from the kitchen as servants set out great steaming plates of food and lords and ladies who had spent last night partying joined them at the table.

Laughter from happy couples washed over him as more and more people joined them, Galbatorix smiled charmingly at all of them.

He enjoyed knowing every little detail of their lives so that he could find their true name.

Dracul was grateful that the fact that he was a human and dragon ment that his name was so jumbled that none would possibly have a chance of guessing it or learning it and it had greatly angered his father for a number of years before he finally gave up.

His true name was so elusive that even he through all his father's lessons he couldn't even glimpse what his name was. Nothing was right, no matter how close he got it was as if it didn't even exist in the first place.

He was jerked out of his deep thoughts by one of the lord's saying to him. "-Eh?"

He looked at him and said, "Sorry sir," he said almost in a whisper-like innocent voice, "What did you say?"

"I said it must be nice having a father to look up to who is like that." he said gesturing to Galbatorix who was simultaneously engaged in three conversations.

"Of course! He is so kind to everyone!" Dracul said brightly, almost wincing as he said 'to everyone' as a server swept in almost dropping a scroll as he hastily ran up the steps shouting, "Sir! Sir! A message!"

The man bowed low and placed the scroll in Galbatorix's outstretched hand.

He looked down at the scroll and Dracul felt Galbatorix's vast consciousness touch his own.

 _There is another dragon and rider, I need you to bring them back here to me._

With a swift movement Galbatorix dismissed the server and stood, eyes followed him as he placed his hand on Dracul's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You need to get ready."

 **This chapter is thanks to the reviewer! Thanks for the review, it really gave me some inspiration.**


	3. Laughter at Dawn

Dracul threw things hastily into a riding pack, he threw his dual swords into the bag along with a staff with a small gemstone that he spent hours on a day syphoning energy from all the Eldunari, the rock could easily destroy several cities with the power it contained at this point. With a savage stroke he made sure that it had proper balance. It did.

Smiling, he collapsed it and strapped the pack around the back of his waist. The bag hung loosely at his side.

He then began his transformation, filling his mind with the purple dragon that was himself.

He could feel the uncomfortable pressure being released from his chest and skull and he felt his mind begin to grow. He felt the bag grow tighter around his waist but it was not uncomfortable.

With a certain satisfaction that he took in dawning his dragon form he shook himself down and he was turned into a thousand mirrors.

He glistened in the light of the new dawn and roared his challenge to the world. Galbatorix re-entered the area wearing a purple robe that complemented his own vibrant purple scales and smiled. "I expect that you will be back soon, the twins will set you up with everything you need to capture them."

He paused, "Take your time, and do not return to me empty handed."

Dracul leaned down and brushed his chin along Galbatorix's outstretched hand, _They are as good as yours my king._

And with this final thought he jumped into the wind. With several powerful strokes of his wings he flew high above the city, people watched as he, with one movement flew at speeds that were fast even for a dragon. He swooped down low over an area in the planes, scaring a herd of cattle.

The rest of the day was a constant chatter of thoughts coming from his mind about how happy the rider and dragon would be when he showed them the vision Galbatorix had given him oh so long ago.

He also was taken back to months ago when he had demolished multiple ships full of innocent traders. He immediately dismissed the thoughts. They were foolish as the trader who had been assisting them and who owned the ship aswell had been aiding the enemy.

At dusk he reached a new village, the whole thing was rather small and quaint. So as he approached he began his transformation pulling on a simple riding style getup. The speed that he was flying at the moment before the transformation made him sprint. He knew none saw the transformation because when he went sprinting into town none was running away from him.

He gracefully swept into the bar area, Galbatorix had always been teaching him to remember to keep a low profile. If he had gone into a more expensive place he would have raised a few eyes, and a child in a bar was still suspicious enough. He was incredibly tall for his age standing at almost one-hundred and eighty five centimeters tall, this helped to passed him away as almost sixteen rather than his actual age of twelve.

He walked up through a very suspicious group of adults to the man managing the bar. "I would like a room for the night please."

The man grunted, "That ll' cost ya ten crowns."

The bar erupted with laughter as a beer was half of a crown. But the people grew quiet as Dracul dragged out ten crowns from his bag.

The bartender looked at the crowns, obviously surprised a boy would carry that change. But then he went back to his work after handing him a room key and telling him it was the second door on the left. Dracul waltzed up the stairs and threw a few words of power at the room and the sheets glowed faintly, satisfied with their cleanliness he tossed his bag onto the mattress.

With a flick of his wrist the door latched shut.

He then took the precaution to wire a spell to the door so if someone forcibly entered he would be instantly woken.

The power he had from him being a dragon was not insignificant, although he did lack a Eldunari of his own he had the physical strength of a dragon to put behind spells.

He went to bed dreaming of the probability of having to make another stop before reaching the 'hidden waterfall.'

* * *

He arose the next morning to find several men waiting for him outside.

"You should let me pass."

"The boys and I were thinking of a little duel. The winner takes all the other's valuables."

"If I refuse?"

A man lifted a crossbow and pointed it at him, Dracul was unconcerned by this move because of a ward that specifically blocked attacks, "Don't"

He looked at the size of the man, he was strong, but he lacked coordination. "Why not? Bring what weapons you will." He reached into his bag and removed the two riders blades. "I am ready. And I shall meet you in the town square."

The men eyed the blades hungrily, they quickly broke apart and gave the one man the best weapons along with several pieces of armour.

Dracul reached out with his mind, _Father are you there?_

Galbatorix responded almost instantly, _Of course son, do you need something?_

 _Would you like to practice your skills with the blade?_

 _No but I shall watch the battle with your eyes if that would please you._

Dracul smiled and nodded towards the man who on the other side of the circle dressed with armour. The other people formed a circle around them and people gathered to watch. Apparently this was something more common than not in this town.

"Begin!" a man to their right said and so they did.

Dracul crossed the distance between them with two steps and with one powerful stroke from his arm cut the shoulder pad off one side. With the other arm he blocked a strike from the man's sword.

He spun around with a kick and knocked the man off balance and he fell. Villagers cheered as the man got back up and rounded on him wiping a thin line of blood from his mouth.

He roared like a wounded animal and barreled towards him. Dracul sidestepped and punched the man in the mouth. He then sheathed his blades. As the man swung the sword he caught the blade. Angry the man pulled weakly against his powerful muscles. He let go a moment later and the slamed the man in the chest with his palm, sending him flying with a nasty crash as he landed.

Dracul turned and began walking away when he heard the distinctive click of a crossbow being loaded. "Alright that was quite the show, now hand me your valuables as I believe I win."

Dracul rounded on him, letting the power rise inside him. "Go on, you will have to shoot me if you want my things."

The man growled and fired the bolt. It hurtled towards him but stopped as if it had hit a wall in front of him. Hovering there the villagers began hastily backing up, the man on the other side of the circle's jaw dropped.

Dracul began stalking towards him, with a few whispered words the man was lifted into the air by an unseen force, with a quick stab from his sword the man had a huge gash in his side, not one that would kill him though.

"A quick memory for the day you crossed paths with a man twice what you will ever be. I have stolen your only valuable that is worth something to me." He looked around at the villagers, they were standing back, leaving a hole in the crowd. "Thank you."

But as he turned to leave multiple crossbow bolts slammed into his wards. "Really?"

The men turned beet red and put away the crossbows.

"Don't even think about it Harold." He said to a man who was notching an arrow on a bow who had some of the weakest mental shielding ever. The man stopped and fainted on spot as Dracul left, leaving a stunned crowd far behind him.

Laughter exploded into his head, _That's a show that I could watch for the next thousand years._

Dracul smiled as his father continued laughing.

* * *

 _ **New chapter ideas are welcome! If you are enjoying tell me and I promise there will be more chapters!**_


	4. A Grand Entrance

Dracul arrived at the base of the waterfall by sundown the next day. He ran hurriedly through the trees like a scared child would in the case of someone other than the twins watching. He raced into the waterfall and banged on the cliff face.

"Hello?" He called to the barren stretch of rock.

The rocks did not answer him, so he took to sitting at the edge of the pool of water. His father was now too far to contact him properly without scrying. So he sat there for what seemed like hours before he noticed a pressure at the base of his throat. A sword sat there on his neck, thirsty for blood.

"Who might you be?" said the soldier.

Dracul paused, trying to remember what Galbatorix had said to say.

"I am a lost traveler, I thought I might be of assistance to the Varden."

"And where did yah' get the location for this city?" said someone with a heavy accent that sounded like stones grinding together.

"I would rather not say because few of you would believe me in the first place." The blade was moved from his throat and he stood up, turning around to face the dwarf and the soldier. He was the size of a small stool at most compared to Dracul's own height.

"You wish to join the Varden?" said the dwarf, stroking his long beard, leaning on his hammer.

"Yes." Dracul winced in his mind when he said that knowing full well he would kill many of these people when he was escaping.

"Follow me," he said. The moment they were all inside the stone doors slammed shut and didn't move again.

Once his eyes adjusted to the torch light he was able to see the long stretch of hallway. Where two people, taller than even he was, stalked towards them.

"Welcome, we are the twins. Please do not resist, we only wish to discover your true purpose of coming here through a simple examination of your memories." The one on the left said.

And with that the probe entered his mind as he dropped his barriers. It prodded around with the memories of the past few days and so they learned what he had in the bag at his side. He hid the fact that he was a dragon through thick metal shielding, as it was a treasured secret that Galbatorix insisted be kept a secret. But when he came to the memory of the king sending him off to capture Eragon and Saphira the twins bore a set of eerie smiles.

"Welcome my friend! You are now one of the Varden." They smiled and placed their hands on his shoulders and kept their eyes locked on his bag, as the soldiers started to protest about his quick entrance into their sanctuary but the twins vanquished their qualms with a wave of their hands. Cutting off the protests.

"Do not worry my friends, we will ensure that he is more thoroughly processed by ourselves."

They took him down a short passageway and into a chamber below ground.

"Your timing is perfect small one. We have just received word from the king that an invasion is coming."

Dracul was baffled, "Tronjheim is going to be invaded?"

"Yes, he wants some of the black hand to rotate out of the Varden's inner circle." They paused, "We also hope that the monsters that have plagued humanity for too long to be destroyed in this attack as they cannot hope to kill all of the Varden."

The one on the right stopped speaking only for the left one to pick up where he left off, "And you will have the chance to take the rider and dragon as your captive."

"I will need some time to talk with my father to see what he has planned for me." He allowed a faint trail of lightning to flash across his fingers hoping to worry the twins who were slightly unnerving to him as he could remember that he had seen them moving things about in the castile when he was two and still had his split personalities and bodies. "Can I please have the room."

The bowed deeply, almost mockingly and closed the doors while retreating to their private chambers. He grabbed a shaving mirror from one of their benches and said, "Draumr Kopa." viewing Galbatorix firmly in his mind.

The mirror waved for a few moments before the wards were lowered from around the city allowing him to see his father. "Ah! My son, you must have received word that I plan to Attack Tronjheim."

Dracul held his tongue, knowing how bitter his father's anger was but he said, "Why?"

"Because they are murderers, traitors of my crown, they all must burn for their sin. As for the monsters, in the unlikely event that they are able to break through the lines and actually kill ALL of the Varden there will be few enough for Durza himself to finish them off." Galbatorix's smile was gone, in its place there was a scowl that would mean the best option was to flee the unholy presence.

"But father! Surely noone more than what is necessary has to die!"

The king, for the look on his face was truly none of a father, exploded with red rage that could have filled the seas with its blood. "BOY! YOU TRY ME! I DID NOT TEACH YOUR HEART TO BE SOFT!" He breathed in and regained his simple scowl, "I want nothing left of Tronjheim when you leave with the boy and his wretched dragon in your hand. And don't be so soft after I let you spare that one man's miserable life."

He leaned back on what must have been the throne in the otherwise white background, "Do not tempt me to have Durza once again teach you the true meaning of strength."

Dracul dipped his head, "I do not ask your forgiveness sir for what I have said; just tell me what needs to be done."

"Prepare as the twins desire for they have the most direct knowledge of the city." He breathed in and out. "You have yet to fail me in a mission, do not let this be your first."

The king waved his hand and the spell was blocked from entering the boundaries of the city.

He sighed and released the magic, to be honest he had expected worse when he asked that question.

And so a ritual was established, he would wake up, make sure others of the Varden saw him, help the twins prepare hidden tunnels for the urgals to come through beneath Tronjheim and then report his progress to his father, who would then, in turn, talk to Durza to let him know how long before the invasion would commence.

Dracul didn't know where bellow the city the urgals were waiting but he could almost smell their breath as he threw spells that cracked apart the huge chunks of stone. The stone in his staff remained almost unscathed with his constant usage of it.

At night he would enter a large chamber on his own and transform into a dragon and pour energy into it until he had just enough left to transform back, his own energy almost filled the crystal right back up to the brim.

One day while he was working the twin that was monitoring his progress told him, "Stop, if you go any further they will hear you."

Dracul retorted, "There is still a hundred yards of stone! The urgals will have great trouble delivering me into the dragon hold if there is this much rock in their way."

"I said to stop, I was told you could listen, so please exercise this ability you have."

The twin left. He groaned and slumped down. Knowing that this was the last day of his work before the invasion. He contacted his father who seemed to have mellowed out after their fight almost two weeks before, once again smiling and praising him.

He slept knowing he was about to rob children of a father and wives of their spouses by spilling unnecessary blood.

An enemy that would last lifetimes was about to be born in the inescapable blood of an incoming battle.

His dreams were plagued by visions, until an incredible calm washed over him, he could see a few hundred eldunari placed along a wall, only a pitiful half of Galbatorix's own collection.

He woke with a start, a woman's voice, sweeter than golden honey filling his mind with haunting echoes of a word, a long word, that filled his mind with strength, yet it was unknown to him. But he memorized it. _Hope._

* * *

 ** _ _UGGH I spent two hours writing this, then went to work, and then was promptly slammed with homework for an hour. Thanks day xD (Just__** ** _ _finished__** ** _ _this at almost 12pm)__**

 ** _Well I see that more of you are enjoying this soooo yeaaa, I'm going to try to post a chapter a day if the reviews keep coming in like they are now!_**

 ** _ _Love that__** ** _ _criticism and those ideas!__**

 ** _ _And I made some adjustments of Galbatorix's 'father figure' as one guy/gal pointed out, he is NOT a good man and I tried to work that in a bit more.__**

 ** _ _Leme know what you are thinking!__**

 ** _ _(Oh and for those who are hoping to have a bit of Saphira x OC, we will just have to see *wink*)__**

 ** _ _And also I swear some of you guys were reading my mind with using the twins as his method of entry.__**

 ** _ _WMD out~__**


	5. A Sea of Voices

Dracul was busy in the morning he groaned as he heard several tunnels he had excavated collapse, he quickly prepared and then went down into the city through a hidden side tunnel the twins had made long ago from their private quarters.

With a passing step he was quickly inside the main tunnel he had been carving. For the past two weeks that twisted down into the large tunnels. He heard the low rumble of an approaching army, and the twins were nowhere to be found.

He sighed and proceeded above into the ranks of the varden. He reached the outside of the gathering defending force at about noon as there was a sudden roar from deep below.

He saw many a man grip their blade tighter and some firmly held their shields in front of themselves.

He joined with another small group that he wagered would be easy enough to slip away from. He saw a man there, shaking quite horribly. He turned around to the what then he realized was a mere boy.

He felt sick and quelled his emotions as he knew when his father viewed his memories from this battle that they would have to be satisfactory.

He waited as the whole of the varden was now holding its breath as the army of demons and monsters rose from the deck with a roar unmatched elsewhere. As they came through he saw not only the company of urgals but also the company of several hundred soldiers of the Empire and each was armed to the teeth ready to fight to the last man.

Things seemed to explode into chaos the moment they were within range, arrows went flying over their heads and knocked down a row of incoming urgals before the next row marched over them. They engaged with the support of the many rows of archers.

Dracul froze as an arrow headed straight for him. He back flipped out of the way with the agility of a cat. He cut down the monsters as they moved towards the group. And then something filled his mind. The sense of fear and sadness exploding from everywhere around him.

A thousand voices cried out and voices screamed in pain. I am sorry mother…

Father, to see your eyes one last time.

Son, I wish your future betters this world.

The torrent filled his mind. He was shaking as the voices washed over him like a tidal wave. Last words to people that would never hear them and the years they had put forth to preserve free will were crushed instantly.

It hurts does it not son? Said a voice, over the cries of pain, You shall endure every last one to the letter. Until you can undo the pain you have caused.

He noticed a woman in the crowd, her eyes fixated on him, holding a Huthvir in her hands. And as quickly as she had been seen she vanished, with tremendous effort he found the will to stand. His hands were shaking badly and flashes of magic began to escape him.

With his mind still ripe with pain of the voices he called out to his father with as much power as he could muster, Father! Save me!

But no answer came, either Galbatorix had ignored him or would leave him to face his doom on his own. With great strain he cast a spell to shield his mind. But no matter how strong the ward or spell he was unable to block the noises pouring into his mind.

So he curled up and waited for the voices to leave him alone. That was until he realized he was lying in his bed in the castile. His father's face was one of absolute rage, "You lost the rider." His voice was like ice flooding Dracul's veins.

"But perhaps," he said stroking his chin, "You have given me something more."

He looked through his window, and far below the city, as he reached out and felt the presence of another dragon, and a rider.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for a short chapter, but I am tired and I felt like this was a good place to leave off. I have some ideas for how this whole thing is going to play out, but we will just have to see.**_

 _ **I also want to give a massive shout out to mbh040 who has been reviewing on every chapter so far and has been really supportive of this write (along with some really great ideas that I will implement later).**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the support overall everyone :D**_

 _ **Also do not forget to review if you want to see more of this!**_


	6. Hidden Agenda

**Chapter 6:** _ **Hidden Agenda**_

When Dracul woke up the next morning he was completely ashamed of himself. He did not remember exactly what transpired during the battle. He had probably just collapsed and just had to be dragged off to a medical ward and then was taken back here.

Or it was that Galbatorix had taken them here directly with the full power of _all_ his Eldunari.

He pushed his arm into the mattress and lifted himself up. His arms felt very weak and exhausted, he was shocked to find bruises all over his arms along with massive and long scars that ran down his back.

He began to heal them when his father walked in the door, "Leave them, they are part of your story if someone asks where you have been when you get back to the Varden."

He looked at the bruises, "You inflicted them?"

"Yes, you requested that I remove the memory of it." He said, hands folded behind his back, "You have no need for the swords this time. I also made sure to put the diamond in your chest."

Dracul's eyes widened, tearing off the flimsy tunic that was covering his chest. And glowing faintly in the center of his chest was the stone, the flesh and muscle had grown over it.

He stared at it for several minutes with horror, "Why would you do this to me?"

"Because you needed it." He paused, "And now that The Twins faked your death along with theirs and Murtagh's you should be able to rejoin the varden in your draconic forum."

"And what possible good would any of this do?" Dracul snarled.

"Must you question everything." Galbatorix frowned, "Although I cannot really blame you for that one."

"Why am I re-joining the Varden then, and how will I do it."

Galbatorix smiled, "I will need your memories."

Dracul almost shouted with protest when his father began again, "I'll give them back to you when you need them again."

Dracul snarled, but began his transformation after flinging off his clothes. He very quickly filled a sizeable space in the room, only slightly larger than he had been before what must have been a few weeks ago.

 _Take what you must but leave the ancient language intact_

"When did I ever say I wanted the ancient language gone from your mind."

And with that the full torrent of Galbatorix combined with the voices of all the other insane dragons ravaged his mind, smashing through his mental barriers. Completely emptying him.

* * *

He woke up on an empty hillside, remembering crashing down onto it on an earlier flight. He had several minor bruises from his crash if he remembered correctly.

He tried to reach into his memories but they came out to be annoyingly fuzzy. Perhaps it was far worse of a crash than he had first thought.

He retreated to a deep cool ice-blue river that he proceeded to float lazily along for some time. He drifted down towards a huge forest. He crawled out onto the banks and flopped over in the sun. Allowing it to dry off his scales that shimmered like the sun. He then shook off any mud that had dried up and proceeded to march arrogantly through the forest. Heading deeper into the midst of the darkness.

He found a patch of grass in the middle of the dense trees and curled up snugly to allow his body to heal from his wounds. He knew the words in the ancient language to heal them. But without a mage he couldn't use his energy alone.

It was noon the following day by the time he woke up. He stretched and wandered around, trying to find perhaps a small deer to eat.

He spent a few hours hunting, when he neared a doe with a limp in her leg he ran to it and just before he could bite down on it a feeling of sickness filled him.

 _What business do I have eating another creature?_

Was the thought that filled his mind and he couldn't bring himself to kill it. The doe bolted along with it's small herd.

Hours passed as Dracul ate huge masses of fruit from short and tall pear trees. Content with a full belly he took off and proceeded to circle the entire area a few times, his bruises were mostly healed and flying felt good.

He then started to head back up the river where he nested himself in a tall spruce, he wrapped himself around the tree, feeling wholesomely odd, and slept.

His dreams were not restful, but were instead filled with haunting dreams. They had a terrifying twists and turns, filled with battling with swords and shields, a man with a black coat brutally fighting him causing grievous injuries.

He woke with a start. Breathing heavily, a slow song had begun in the forest below. Whoever the voices belonged to, they sang of good health and the growth of the forest around them. He felt again at peace and drifted into a slow dream.

* * *

 ** _Well that was not one of my better chapters, I know it needs edits and changes. I just needed to get another chapter out there so I would not fall completely off the writing bandwagon._**

 ** _Do you think I need to rewrite the chapter? Let me know in a review or PM_**

 ** _(If you want to write a guest chapter go ahead and let me know and we can work out details. Can be no shorter than 500 words)_**

 ** _And yes dear reviewer who I don't know the name of. Saphira and Eragon are right around the corner._**


End file.
